


Norweski sen

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Norway (Country), Running Away, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uciekinier z Florencji i przybysz z Indii - ich drogi przecinają się na dalekiej Północy, gdzie szukają nowego początku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norweski sen

**Author's Note:**

> Ścieżka dźwiękowa do znalezienia [tutaj](http://8tracks.com/eitherael/the-old-well).

Pierwszy raz spotkał go na początku grudnia. Zasypało ich dobre dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a temperatura utrzymywała się w okolicy zera, co było wyjątkowo wysokim wynikiem jak na ten rejon świata; Britt zdążyła przynajmniej pięć razy powtórzyć, że śnieg nie miał prawa spaść tak obficie, bo przecież jesienna jarzębina aż uginała się od owoców. Tego dnia słuchał _Winterreisse*_ , nie pozwalając wspólniczce dostać się do adaptera z żadną ze świątecznych płyt – miał wrażenie, że ich sklep był ostatnim miejscem niesprofanowanym przez składankę corocznych grudniowych przebojów. Nie przeszkadzało to Britt nucić od czasu do czasu _Last Christmas_ , co nie najlepiej zgrywało się ze smutną opowieścią z pieśni Schuberta.

Chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien, znów dawał się ogarnąć zniechęceniu. Mieszkał w Verdal ponad osiem miesięcy, a wydawało mu się, że przyjechał zaledwie wczoraj. Wspomnienia jego poprzedniego życia był nadal bolesne; kiedy bez pożegnania wyjeżdżał z Włoch, wiedział, że już nie wróci. Mosty, które budował z takim wysiłkiem z dala od domu, zostały spalone bezpowrotnie. Czy mógł postąpić inaczej? Ciągle uciekał, uciekał, czasami miał wrażenie, że nie wie, przed czym.

Być może słowo _spotkał_ było nadużyciem – zwyczajnie zobaczył nieznajomego przez okno wystawowe, kiedy hałas parkującego na lodzie samochodu odwrócił jego uwagę od kolekcjonerskiego wydania _Dzikiej kaczki_. W oryginale, oczywiście. Nauka włoskiego przyszła mu dużo prościej; nie potrafił znieść nieprzyjemnego uczucia niewiedzy, kiedy sens słów uciekał, albo kiedy myśli, tak jasne w jego ojczystym języku, nagle okazywały się nieskładne i puste, gdy starał się je wypowiedzieć.

Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł się domyślić, że właściciel samochodu nie jest stąd – kto o zdrowych zmysłach jeździł po Norwegii czymś takim? On sam szybko zamienił oddaną, jednak szalenie niepraktyczną Giuliettę na nie pierwszej młodości Gladiatora. We Florencji mógł sobie pozwolić na taki samochód, miasto go wręcz wymagało, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę wąskich brukowanych uliczek, ale tutaj? W miejscu, gdzie ludzie bez względu na porę roku i okazję chodzili ubrani jak na pieszą wycieczkę, nie musiał dbać o wygląd samochodu; jeśli wszyscy jeździli Jeepami, on też powinien. Na początku trochę męczyła go ta beztroska – po czterech latach we Włoszech przyzwyczaił się do południowego stylu życia, tak różnego od tego na północy Europy, a jednak im dłużej siedział w miasteczku, tym większy czuł spokój. Może i nie mówił jeszcze najlepiej, może czasami brakowało mu słońca i białego wina, ale przez większość czasu nie mógł narzekać. Co prawda mały antykwariat nie był dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwał od życia, ale czy miał prawo oczekiwać czegoś innego? Musiał w końcu zaznać spokoju i to nie spokoju zbudowanego na kłamstwach. Pragnął zwyczajnego szczęścia, a przynajmniej próbował się do niego przekonać. 

Dlatego trzask kruszonego kołami lodu tak łatwo zwrócił jego uwagę – nadal obawiał się, że ktoś może go odnaleźć. Kto i jakim cudem? Nie wiedział. Zacierał za sobą ślady tak dokładnie, że prawie wierzył we własną wolność.

Tym razem miał szczęście; z samochodu po drugiej stronie ulicy wysiadł chłopak, co prawda nieznajomy, ale nie podejrzewał, by ktoś wysłał w pościg takiego chudzielca. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie miał jeszcze ochoty opuszczać północy.

Już chciał wrócić do lektury, kiedy zobaczył, że do chłopaka podchodzi Britt – być może zagubiona mina przybysza zwróciła jej uwagę, bo po chwili odłożyła karton, który trzymała w dłoniach i wskazała blok numer czternaście, uśmiechając się zupełnie tak samo, jak uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy w maju pierwszy raz przekroczył próg sklepu. Zamieniła jeszcze kilka słów z nieznajomym, po czym rozeszli się i już za moment dzwonek przy drzwiach zabrzęczał cicho.

 - To chyba ktoś dla ciebie – zaczęła zachęcająco Britt, wchodząc do sklepu z ogromnym pudłem i otrzepując buty ze śniegu na starej wycieraczce. - Ma na imię Harry. I obiecał, że przyjdzie się do nas rozejrzeć, szuka biurka. Jak będziesz miły, to może nawet uda ci się w końcu wyjść z tej nory na jakieś, no nie wiem, spotkanie towarzyskie?

 - Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie wyswatać? - uniósł brwi, choć nie powinien się dziwić. Britt wyraźnie nie rozumiała, że nie wszyscy lubią ludzi tak bardzo jak ona. I że ktoś może preferować towarzystwo książek, śniegu i herbaty. Poza tym, gdyby szukał miłości, nie wyjechałaby do tak wyludnionej mieściny.

 - Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się – roześmiała się jeszcze dziewczyna, szukając nożyczek, by dobrać się do wnętrza kartonu.

 - Z pewnością – mruknął bez przekonania, po czym wrócił do lektury.

Nie znosił szatynów. 

…

Upewnił się w tym przekonaniu, kiedy trzy dni później wszedł po południu do sklepu. Od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Teoretycznie wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno i było na swoim miejscu, a mimo to poczuł niepokój.

Coś się zmieniło.

Uważnie przyjrzał się książkom na półkach – czy ktoś je przestawił? Nie, nadal były ułożone w porządku alfabetycznym, nie przesunęły się nawet o centymetr. Meble też wydawały się stać na swoich miejscach, obrazy wisiały na ścianach zupełnie jak dzień wcześniej. 

I wtedy to zobaczył. A raczej _nie_ zobaczył. Biały koc, wcześniej przykrywający po szyję jego ulubioną figurę, naturalnej wielkości srebrną sarnę, nadal leżał na swoim miejscu. Ale sarna _zniknęła_.

Kto mógł przyjść tu pod jego nieobecność i ją kupić, tak bez ostrzeżenia.

 - Britt! - zawołał, idąc w kierunku zaplecza. - Kto kupił moją sarnę?

 - Sarnę? - odezwała się dziewczyna zza ściany. - Harry! Dopiero co ją wynieśliśmy!

Naprawdę _nie znosił_ szatynów. 

…

Drugi raz widział go zaledwie dwa i pół tygodnia później, choć miał wrażenie, że minęło dużo więcej czasu, bo dzięki Britt dowiedział się o nowym mieszkańcu Verdal dużo więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciałby wiedzieć. Otóż jak niosła wieść gminna, przybysz pochodził gdzieś z Anglii i był nauczycielem, a miejscowe plotkarki nie mogły nadążyć z wymyślaniem kolejnych historii na jego temat.

 - Anglik? - nie dowierzał, kiedy Britt po raz pierwszy poruszyła ten temat.

 - Tak, na pewno! To chyba przeznaczenie – dziewczyna stwierdziła tonem wieszczki i wróciła do sklepowych rachunków. - Chyba nigdy w historii naszej drogiej wioseczki nie mieliśmy aż dwóch nowych Anglików w tym samym czasie.

Postanowił nie komentować tej uwagi. Britt była wielką miłośniczką horoskopów, mitycznych stworzeń i zabobonów, a słowo _przypadek_ wydawało się nie istnieć w jej słowniku. 

Słuchali właśnie _Jeziora łabędziego_ – a raczej on słuchał, robiąc przedświąteczne porządki i próbując nie przewrócić się o kolejnego renifera: ten najbliższy był druciany i miał przynajmniej metr wysokości, a tuż obok leżał jego drewniany towarzysz, którego Britt dodatkowo ozdobiła czerwonymi bombkami; zwisały z poroża. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd dziewczyna bierze te rzeźby, ale musiał przyznać, że niektóre robiły wrażenie nawet na nim. Najbardziej lubił srebrną sarnę, ale niestety _ktoś_ musiał ją kupić.

 - Tylko że on wcale nie przyjechał z Anglii – odezwał się nagle po chwili zastanowienia.

 - Jak to? - zdziwiła się Britt, unosząc wzrok znad sterty papierów i prawie przewracając kubek z gorącą herbatą. Zdarzało się jej coś zbić lub rozlać co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Dlatego dawno już ustalili, że on przestawia rzeczy w sklepie, a ona pamięta o płaceniu rachunków.

 - Nie zwróciłaś uwagi na jego ubranie? Coś takiego nosi się w Indiach, a nie w Londynie.

 - Co...? - Britt spojrzała na wspólnika z wyrzutem. - Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz takie rzeczy? Poza tym mnie bardziej zainteresowała jego twarz, ma naprawdę ładne oczy.

 - Proszę, przestań – zaczął, unosząc ostrzegawczo dłoń.

 - Ale dlaczego? - dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. - Przecież to nic złego mieć ładne oczy.

 - Britt, on tu właśnie idzie.

Ledwie zdążył skończyć zdanie, a drzwi otworzyły się lekko i srebrny dzwonek zakołysał się, oznajmiając przybycie klienta. Chociaż wcześniej miał wątpliwości, teraz był pewien – ten cały Harry musiał być ostatnimi czasy w Indiach, bo nie znał nikogo, kto chodziłby w nehru z własnej woli. Musiał jednak oddać nieznajomemu sprawiedliwość – wyglądał w tak skrojonej marynarce dość proporcjonalnie. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, prawie nieświadomie obliczył, ile materiału potrzebowałby na rzeźbę i jak wiele problemu sprawiłoby mu odwzorowanie takich włosów. _Stare nawyki,_ upomniał się po chwili. Od czasu wyjazdu z Włoch nie tknął dłuta. Nie potrafił. Tamto życie przepadło. I nie było sensu udawać, że mogło być inaczej.

 - Harry! - Britt wyręczyła go w powitaniu gościa, znów prawie rozlewając herbatę, z takim entuzjazmem poderwała się zza biurka. - Jak miło cię znowu widzieć! Zadomowiłeś się już? A może czegoś potrzebujesz?

 - Tak właściwie to... nadal szukam biurka – uśmiechnął się chłopak. - Trudno poprawiać klasówki na podłodze.

 - Och, już pracujesz? - ucieszyła się dziewczyna.

 - Nie do końca – chłopak z zakłopotaniem spojrzał w podłogę. - Na razie tylko siedzę z tyłu klasy i patrzę, jak to wszystko powinno wyglądać. No i sprawdzam zadania domowe.

 - Od czegoś trzeba zacząć – odezwał się w końcu, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Mógł skorzystać z tego, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, ale chyba zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak sam się czuł po przyjeździe do obcego kraju, zupełnie innego niż Włochy, zupełnie innego niż Anglia. I chyba nie powinien się unosić z powodu tej sarny. - Tom – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń. - Pokażę ci nasze biurka.

Wydawało mu się, czy Britt posłała w jego kierunku spojrzenie pełne rozbawienia? Chyba nie myślała, że ten chłopak, którego poznał minutę wcześniej, w jakikolwiek sposób wywarł na nim wrażenie? Naprawdę, powinna przestać oglądać _Dziennik Bridget Jones_ na zmianę z _Mamma mia_. Przecież każdego klienta traktował tak samo. 

Tego dnia mieli w sklepie kilka biurek, ale od początku miał prawie całkowitą pewność, które Harry wybierze – tuż obok okna stał indyjski stolik, dziewiętnastowieczny, jeśli się nie mylił, w dobrym stanie i bez chętnych nabywców. W tej części świata wybierano zwykle nieco nowocześniejsze formy.

 - Miałem kiedyś podobne – stwierdził chłopak, kiedy w ciągu dwudziestu minut po raz trzeci stanęli przy oknie.

 - W Indiach? - zapytał dla pewności.

 - Tak, uczyłem tam przez dwa lata. Jako wolontariusz.

Harry nie powiedział już nic więcej na ten temat. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on nie lubił mówić o przeszłości.

Było to w pewien sposób pocieszające.

...

Chociaż Harry obiecał wrócić po biurko dopiero po Nowym Roku, spotkał go ponownie w Wigilię. Parzył właśnie czwartą herbatę i zmieniał płytę w gramofonie, kiedy usłyszał znajomy dzwonek. Nie spodziewał się żadnych klientów, większość świątecznych prezentów odebrano przed południem, więc tym bardziej zdziwił go pełen ulgi głos:

 - Zdążyłem!

Odwrócił się i prawie upuścił kubek. Niespodziewany gość miał na sobie najbardziej niedorzeczny sweter świąteczny, jaki kiedykolwiek widział – po granatowym tle, mającym zapewne symbolizować nocne niebo, sunęły sanie ze świętym Mikołajem; jego broda była podejrzanie trójwymiarowa, zupełnie jak przezroczysty worek z prezentami, w którym autor tego wątpliwej jakości dzieła postanowił umieścić prawdziwe miniaturowe pudełka. Jeśli dobrze widział, miały nawet różnokolorowe wstążki. Prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie od tego przerostu formy.

Harry chyba zauważył jego zaniepokojone spojrzenie, bo po chwili zdziwienia powiedział:

 - Ach, to? Mama mojego najlepszego przyjaciela przysyła mi co roku nowy. Niesamowity, prawda? - zapytał z niewinnym uśmiechem, najwyraźniej szczerze zachwycony. - Może za rok spróbuję ją namówić, żeby zrobiła dodatkowy dla ciebie... i Britt, oczywiście.

 _Błagam, nie,_ pomyślał, ale powiedział tylko:

 - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Ale... co ty tu właściwie robisz? Zaraz zamykamy...

 - No tak, prawie zapomniałem! - wykrzyknął chłopak, a na jego twarz powrócił wyraz, który mógłby nazwać trwogą. - Musisz mi pomóc w tej chwili!

Nie wyjaśniając choćby słowem, o co właściwie chodzi, Harry chwycił go za rękaw swetra – zupełnie zwykłego, czarnego swetra – i wyciągnął ze sklepu, nie pozwalając nawet zamknąć drzwi.

Zaledwie kilka chwil później stali już w jasnym mieszkaniu, bardzo podobnym do wielu innych, które sam oglądał, kiedy wprowadził się do Verdal. Jak na razie wyróżniała je jedynie sarna, obdarowana przez Harry'ego wiankiem z czerwonych frezji, i nieopisany bałagan. Z chęcią przyjrzałby się porozrzucanym w kącie książkom – najwyraźniej Harry nie kupił jeszcze regału – jednak gospodarz pociągnął go dalej, aż do kuchni.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zorientował się, że oto stał się świadkiem jakiejś niezrozumiałej katastrofy. Na blacie, stole, w zlewie i na podłodze, wszędzie leżały rozsypane resztki mąki, rozbite skorupki jajek i pokruszona wanilia, a nad tym wszystkim unosił się zapach podejrzanie przypominający brandy.

 - Czy ty... próbowałeś zrobić sos do puddingu? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem, widząc chaos w kuchni. - Skąd w ogóle zabrałeś pudding dzień przed świętami?

 - Hermiona przysłała mi trochę – odpowiedział, po czym dodał wyjaśniając: - Przyjaciółka. Zawsze śmiałem się, że jest kucharką gorszą nawet niż ja, ale chyba się myliłem...

Cóż, jeśli ta cała Hermiona – kto w ogóle nazywał tak dzieci? - potrafiła zrobić pudding, to dlaczego nie przysłała też sosu? 

Otrzymał odpowiedź zanim zdążył zadać to pytanie na głos:

 - Właściwie sos też dostałem... Ale przypadkiem rozbiłem słoik.

Wspaniale. Britt chyba znalazła zaginionego brata bliźniaka. 

Tylko co właściwie _on_ miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

 - Hermiona podała mi przepis przez telefon, no i miałem nadzieję, że jakoś dam radę, ale chyba trochę przeceniłem własne możliwości – stwierdził Harry, gestem wskazując kuchnię; wyglądała jak po przejściu huraganu. - I pomyślałem sobie, że przecież też jesteś z Anglii... I że może będziesz miał więcej szczęścia z tym sosem...

 - Nie jestem kucharzem. - Nie wierzył, że ten chłopak, złodziej saren, próbuje go wrobić w pudding. - Ani Matką Teresą.

 - Przecież potem cię poczęstuję! - oburzył się szczerze Harry, jakby to zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Westchnął z rezygnacją. Ten człowiek naprawdę wystawiał jego cierpliwość na próbę. We Włoszech już dawno trzasnąłby drzwiami, wrócił do domu i spokojnie spędził resztę dnia. Tylko że nie był już we Florencji – tu nie trzaskano drzwiami i nie odmawiano pomocy. Chociaż próbował sobie tłumaczyć, że przecież nie musi tego robić, zapytał:

 - Gdzie ten przepis?

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i wyciągnął spod jednego z garnków poplamioną kartkę.

Zerknął w kierunku opróżnionej do połowy butelki brandy. 

Potrzebował alkoholu.

…

Kiedy skończyli, na dworze było już dawno ciemno, a z oddali dochodził dźwięk dzwonów. Znów zaczął padać śnieg i cała ulica wydawała się pogrążona w mistycznym oczekiwaniu, zupełnie jakby tuż za moment miało wydarzyć się coś nieziemskiego.

Oczywiście nastrój byłby jeszcze bardziej wzniosły, gdyby Harry nie słuchał na zmianę _Jingle bells_ i _Feliz navidad_ , ale przez większość czasu był zbyt zajęty pilnowaniem sosu, żeby zwracać na to uwagę. Odnosił wrażenie, że gotowanie byłoby dużo prostsze, gdyby chłopak przez cały czas nie próbował mu pomóc. Jeśli Harry nie był spokrewniony z Britt, to rzeczywiście dziwnym zrządzeniem losu trafił na oboje z nich w tym samym miejscu i czasie.

Ostatecznie odnieśli sukces. Sos był jadalny, a nawet smaczny, i mógł spokojnie czekać na swoją kolej. Co prawda zgodnie z tradycją powinni go zjeść dopiero w Boże Narodzenie, ale w tym kraju wszystko robiło się inaczej.

Już zaczął szykować się do wyjścia, kiedy Harry go zatrzymał:

 - A pudding? - zdziwił się, patrząc na niego prawie z wyrzutem. - Przecież nie zjem tego wszystkiego sam.

 - Jakoś dasz radę – odpowiedział wymijająco. W to popołudnie wyczerpał limit spotkań towarzyskich na najbliższy rok.

Zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku drzwi, ale wydawało się, że równie dobrze mógłby stać w miejscu, bo Harry znów chwycił go za rękaw. Chyba nie znał pojęcia _przestrzeń osobista_.

 - Masz jakieś plany? - zapytał dziwnym tonem. - Mam na myśli... plany na dziś. I jutro. Na święta.

Westchnął. Nie wierzył, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Oto trafił na typowego dzieciaka tęskniącego za domem, który zapewne pierwszy raz w życiu nie miał z kim spędzić wigilijnego wieczoru. 

 - Mam... - zaczął, starając się brzmieć stanowczo, jednak wystarczyło, że zobaczył, jak bardzo ten dzieciak jest pełen nadziei i zupełnie zapomniał, co miał powiedzieć. Prawie nie wierzył, że jeszcze rok wcześniej potrafił odrzucać każdą propozycję towarzyską z nonszalancją i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu uporem. Czy tylko Harry'emu nie potrafił odmówić, czy być może w ogóle zmiękł? - Mam plany... na później. Możesz jechać ze mną, jeśli chcesz.

 - Jechać? - Zauważył, że kiedy chłopak się dziwi, przechyla głowę na bok, zupełnie jak jakieś zwierzątko. Ile on miał w ogóle lat? - Jedziesz do kogoś na kolację?

 - Z tego, co sobie przypominam, to ty mnie zaprosiłeś na pudding – odpowiedział, owijając się szalikiem. Widział wcześniej przez okno, że Britt zamknęła sklep. Wystawił też na próg miskę z owsianką, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. - Właściwie możemy go spakować i zabrać ze sobą, czekają nas co najmniej dwie godziny drogi.

 - Dwie godziny? - Czy naprawdę musiał powtarzać wszystko, co powiedział? - Gdzie jedziemy?

 - To tajemnica – stwierdził z uśmiechem, sam nie wierząc, że pakuje się w coś takiego. Perspektywa spędzenia kilku następnych godzin ze złodziejem saren powinna być przynajmniej odstręczająca, a jak na razie bawił się dość dobrze. Właściwie nie był pewien, kiedy ostatnio spędził tak beztroski wieczór. - I to ja wybieram muzykę – dodał szybko, widząc, że Harry próbuje przemycić w kieszeni składankę o źle wróżącym tytule Joyful Christmas.

… 

W drodze niewiele mówili. Trochę się zdziwił, że jego towarzysz milczy i że nie jest to tak niekomfortowe, jak mógłby się spodziewać. Dawno z nikim nie milczał. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że zwyczajnie nie miał z kim milczeć. Britt była chorobliwą gadułą, a poza nią nie znał tu nikogo wystarczająco dobrze. We Florencji też nie miał przyjaciół, nawet znajomych mógłby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Celowo unikał spotkań i więzi, przeświadczony o tym, że prędzej czy później znów będzie musiał uciekać.

Mimo to Harry mu nie przeszkadzał. Może nie był wymarzonym towarzystwem, ale mogło być przecież dużo gorzej – mógł jechać na północ z Britt. Albo samotnie.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że pogoda dopisze; jak dotąd nie miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, ale tym razem prognozy były pomyślne. Niebo wydawało się dostatecznie bezchmurne, księżyc musiał być w nowiu, nie mógł go nigdzie dostrzec.

 - Tom, co to takiego? - zapytał nagle Harry, wskazując przed siebie.

Podniósł wzrok i odetchnął z ulgą. Udało się.

 - Czy to... zorza polarna? - dopytywał dalej chłopak, kiedy zwolnili i zjechali na pobocze. - Wygląda zupełnie jak zasłona innego świata.

 - Tak naprawdę to tylko prąd w jonosferze – powiedział, wysiadając z samochodu z plecakiem. Dobrze, że przygotował wszystko wcześniej; miał nawet herbatę w termosie.

 - Romantyk – prychnął Harry, po czym zwinnie wdrapał się na dach samochodu i spojrzał w niebo.

Znów milczeli, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

On myślał głównie o tym, co było. Chociaż chciał, nie potrafił skierować się ku przyszłości. Wszystko, co dobre i wartościowe, było już za nim. Przeminęło, zeupłenie jak miał przeminąć niebiasńki spektakl przed jego oczyma. Zielone światła rzeczywiście przypominały zasłonę, taką, która mogłaby oddzielać ten świat od innego, być może lepszego.

 - Chciałbym uwierzyć, że to naprawdę otwarte przejście na drugą stronę – powiedział nagle Harry, zupełnie jakby słyszał jego myśli. - Tylko że nie ma żadnej drugiej strony, ani żadnego przejścia. Utknęliśmy w tym świecie, czy tego chcemy, czy nie.

Słowa zniknęły w ciszy, stłumione przez grubą warstwę śniegu. Wydawało się, że nawet ten świat jest odległy i nierzeczywisty.

Poczuł coś na kształt ulgi. Dobrze, że tym razem nie był sam.

… 

Kiedy postanowili zejść z dachu, minęła północ. Herbata była jeszcze ciepła, a pudding nawet na zimno dał się zjeść, ale światła zaczynały gasnąć, a zimny wiatr wyganiał wędrowów z bezdroży. Choć chciałby, by ta chwila trwała dłużej, wrócił za kierownicę bez żalu; każde wyjście poza strumień czasu musiało kiedyś dobiec końca.

Miał wrażenie, że naprawdę wracają z jakiegoś innego miejsca, gdzieś spoza mapy. Mijali domy, latarnie i przystanki autobusowe, szkoły, szpitale i kościoły, w końcu nielicznych ludzi wracających z nocnych nabożeństw, ale wydawało się, że samochód jest tylko cieniem mknącym przez pokrytą śniegiem ziemię.

Zdziwił się, kiedy Harry niepewnie się odezwał, zupełnie jakby sprawdzą, czy słowa mogą zakotwiczyć ich w rzeczywistości:

 - Mogę coś powiedzieć?

Skinął głową w milczeniu. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać do życia, ale najwyraźniej nie miał wyboru.

 - Dziękuję, że mnie ze sobą zabrałeś.

 - To nic takiego – powiedział i zdziwił się, słysząc własny głos. Czy zawsze wydawał się taki przygnębiony?

 - I tak dziękuję – upierał się chłopak, tak jakby chodziło o coś dużo większego niż te kilka godzin. - Nie chciałem być dzisiaj sam.

 - Rozumiem – odpowiedział tylko, chociaż nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą. Tak przyzwyczaił się do samotności, że nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak można odczuwać potrzebę czyjegoś towarzystwa. Ignorował tęsknotę tak długo, aż zwyczajnie przestała istnieć, a przynajmniej tak lubił sobie wmawiać.

Zatrzymał się przed mieszkaniem Harry'ego i pożegnał go krótkim _dobranoc_ , w zamian otrzymując uśmiech dziecka.

Coś się zmieniło. Ktoś otworzył przejście.

...

 _\- Dziadek do orzechów_? - zapytał Harry, wchodząc do sklepu jak do siebie. Odwiedzał ich coraz częściej – właściwie codziennie wpadał po pracy chociaż na chwilę, a Britt z niewiadomych powodów znikała wtedy na zapleczu.

 - Nie przepadam za szeroko pojętą komercją – stwierdził wymijająco; ustawiał właśnie nową dostawę książek na regale w głębi sklepu.

 - Składanki świąteczne są zbyt... plebejskie, jak mniemam? - podpowiedział z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem chłopak, a on w odwiedzi tylko prychnął.

 - Po prostu nie lubię współczesnej muzyki.

 - Może mógłbyś dla odmiany posłuchać czegoś weselszego? Może jakiejś opery? - zapytał, wyciągając z jednego z pudeł _Traviatę_. Ledwie powstrzymał gorzki śmiech – ze wszystkich płyt, które miał, ta była chyba ostatnią, którą nazwałby _czymś weselszym_. Pamiętał to nagranie; dostał je dokładnie osiem lat wcześniej na szesnaste urodziny. Babka była wielką miłośniczką Giuseppe Di Stefano.

 - Za włoską muzyką też nie przepadam, jeśli mam być szczerzy. - Starał się brzmieć naturalnie, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy głos go nie zdradził. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o operze. Nie dziś, kiedy wspomnienia były dużo bardziej żywe.

 - Dlaczego? Przecież masz masę płyt. Pasowałyby do karnawału.

Milczał. Powinien coś powiedzieć, dobrze wiedział, że cisza tylko pogłębia podejrzenia, a te raz zasiane nie znikają nigdy. Ale za bardzo się bał. Był tchórzem, dobrze to wiedział. Nie potrzebował kazań od chłopaka, który nie umiał sam spędzić świąt.

 - Chyba ktoś tu ma tajemnicę – stwierdził Harry, nadal przeglądając płyty z zainteresowaniem. - Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale zwykle prędzej czy później trzeba się z czymś takim zmierzyć. Sekrety są trochę jak góry lodowe – myślisz, że widzisz wierzchołek i uda ci się go ominąć, lawirując na oceanie zupełnie jak ty między tymi płytami, ale ostatecznie okazuje się, że lodu jest dużo więcej i krach! toniesz jak _Titanic_.

 - Urocza metafora. Ale teraz proszę, odłóż łaskawie tę płytę, to oryginalne wydanie – powiedział, wcześniej biorąc głęboki oddech. Prawie się uspokoił.

 - Przecież i tak jej nie słuchasz.

 - Kiedyś posłucham.

 - Czyżby?

…

Wrócił do mieszkania późnym wieczorem. Jakoś tak się składało, że wolał przebywać w sklepie, nawet kiedy nie musiał – chociaż otaczały go stare przedmioty i książki pamiętające młodość jego dziadków, czuł się tam dziwnie bezpiecznie. A we własnym domu... Cóż, nie był nawet pewien, czy mógł to miejsce nazywać domem. Gdyby się dobrze zastanowił, zapewne doszedłby do wniosku, że nawet dwór dziadków nie był _domem_. Pamiętał dobrze dźwięk fortepianu i zapach kulek na mole w szafie z futrami babki, szelest liści dębu na wzgórzu i ciepło kominka, ale teraz wydawało się to tak odległe, jakby wspomnienia należały do kogoś innego, do jakiegoś innego Toma. Takiego, który nie uciekł i który nie musiał się ukrywać; nadal żył w Little Hangleton i w niedzielne popołudnia siadał w ogrodzie z dziadkami. I żoną. Być może nawet dziećmi.

Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze.

Spojrzał na płytę w dłoniach. _Tosca_. Mógłby spróbować. Lubił tę operę, kiedyś nawet oglądał ją na żywo. Może gdyby starał się skupić na muzyce, a nie tym wszystkim, co stracił razem z Florencją i jeszcze wcześniej, jakoś udałoby mu się dotrwać do końca?

Góra lodowa. Doprawdy, spotkał na swojej drodze prawdziwego poetę.

Wspomnienia nie były jak góra lodowa, raczej jak głęboka studnia ukryta w lesie. Nie miało się pojęcia, gdzie właściwie się znajduje, a jednak _gdzieś_ była. I czasami, zupełnie przypadkiem, można się było potknąć o jej krawędź. W takim przypadku wspomnienia, zupełnie jak boląca stopa albo skręcona kostka dawały o sobie znać, jednak przy odrobinie ostrożności można było uniknąć ponownego potknięcia w tym samym miejscu. Jednak do studni można tez było wpaść i umrzeć. Albo jeszcze gorzej – ugrzęznąć na dnie bez nadziei na ratunek, bo głos z głębi nie dochodził do świata zewnętrznego. Tego obawiał się najbardziej; klatki, więzienia, które sam sobie stworzył i w którym miał ostatecznie utkwić.

Włączył gramofon. Płyta zaczęła się obracać, igła podskoczyła i zatrzeszczała na pierwszym takcie. Bez sił opadł na podłogę. Czy był już na dnie studni?

...

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział na podłodze, ale z odrętwienia wyrwał go dopiero finał trzeciego aktu. Co on właściwie robił? Przecież dobrze wiedział, że powrót do przeszłości nie przyniesie mu ulgi, a tylko pogłębi rany.

Nie chciał wracać do tego, co minęło – gdyby jakaś nieznana siła mogła spełnić jego jedno życzenie, prosiłby o drugą szansę. O nowy początek, bez wszystkiego, co niosło ze sobą jego nazwisko, bez wspomnień domu na wzgórzu, bez cienia śmierci, która szła za nim, gdziekolwiek się udał.

Spojrzał na ciemny ekran telefonu. W studni nie powinien mieć zasięgu, prawda?

Mimo tego ponurego przeczucia odblokował klawiaturę i wybrał numer. Czekał całe pięć sygnałów; miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność.

 - Tom? - usłyszał w końcu zaniepokojony głos. - Czy coś się stało? Jest pierwsza w nocy.

 _\- E lucevan le stelle_ – odpowiedział, po chwili orientując się, że śmieje się sam do siebie.

 - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, teraz Harry brzmiał już jak ktoś poważnie zmartwiony. - Gdzie jesteś?

 - Na dnie studni.

 - Tom, o czym ty mówisz? Jesteś u siebie?

 - Harry...

 - Już jadę. Tylko nie rób nic głupiego, Cavaradossi.

…

Nie wierzył, że naprawdę przyjedzie. A jednak nie minęło dziesięć minut i ktoś zapukał do drzwi, po czym bez zaproszenia wszedł. Przez chwilę rozglądał się zdezorientowany, ale w końcu go dostrzegł.

Nie był do końca pewien, jak znalazł się we własnym łóżku, skąd zabrała się ciepła herbata, ani dlaczego Harry w ogóle odpowiedział na jego telefon. Nie mógł mu pozwolić mu zostać. Był przeklęty, a razem z nim każdy, kto stanął mu na drodze.

A jednak zamiast coś powiedzieć, jakoś pozbyć się niechcianego gościa dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, pozwolił mu zostać i czuwać. Oddychał ciężko, zupełnie jak w gorączce, i nie mógł zebrać myśli. Wydawało się, że pokój pełen jest cieni, wyciągających ku niemu półprzejrzyste ramiona.

Jej twarz... Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie cienie wyglądają jak ona. Śmierć upodobała go sobie na towarzysza i nie mógł powiedzieć _nie_.

 _Proszę, zostaw mnie, odejdź,_ chciał powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie opuściły jego ust. Był zmęczony. Zamknął oczy. Być może rzeczywiście miał umrzeć na dnie studni.

Tylko ciepłe dłonie jego nocnego strażnika podpowiadały mu, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Ktoś był tuż obok. 

 _Nie odchodź_ , próbował powiedzieć, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej chciał czegoś zupełnie innego.

…

Harry nie odszedł. Nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu, żeby to wiedzieć. Czuł cichy oddech i miękkie włosy, ciepły ciężar ciała. Był bezpieczny.

Co się stało? Pamiętał poprzedni wieczór jak przez mgłę.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął ramienia Harry'ego. Chłopak miał na sobie koszulkę z mistrzem Yodą; we śnie jeszcze bardziej przypominał bezbronne dziecko i gdyby nie wiedział, kto poprzedniego wieczoru wołał rozpaczliwie o pomoc, nie uwierzyłby, że to Harry był jego stróżem, a nie odwrotnie.

Mógłby tak żyć – budzić się obok kogoś i pić poranną kawę, słuchać razem starych płyt i oglądać zorzę polarną. Budować dom.

Gdyby tylko nie był takim tchórzem, gdyby tak bardzo nie bał się końca, zanim jeszcze nastąpił jakiś początek.

Tylko że tym razem było już chyba za późno – przejście zostało otwarte, ktoś wszedł w jego życie z puddingiem, frezjami i okropnym gustem muzycznym. Czy to była jego druga szansa? Czekał tak długo, że nie miał już pewności, jak wyglądało szczęście. Mógłby nadal podążać bez wysiłku błędnym kołem tych samych błędów, tak, jak robił to do tej pory. Z drugiej strony mógł spróbować zebrać w sobie wystarczająco wiele odwagi na krok naprzód.

Dużo łatwiej byłoby znów uciec. Bał się odpowiedzialności, którą niosły ze sobą więzi, te kruche nici między ludźmi, z czasem zamieniające się w pęta.

Tylko że... był już zmęczony. Zmęczony uciekaniem, ciągłym zaczynaniem od nowa, budowaniem nietrwałych przystani, które nie mogły go ochronić. Mógłby podjąć próbę, chociaż ten jeden raz. Potrafił znikać, ta droga zawsze pozostawała otwarta.

 - Za dużo myślisz – usłyszał nagle rozbawiony głos. - Szybko się zestarzejesz.

 - A dlaczego miałaby cię obchodzić moja starość? - zapytał, rozpoznając we własnym tonie dawno niesłyszaną zaczepność. Florencja.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko śmiech. A w nim obietnicę.


End file.
